zen_pinballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethesda Pinball
Bethesda Pinball is a collection of three tables based on games developed and released by Bethesda Softworks in the 2010s. All three of them involve combat and survival in hostile environments. Tables The three tables in this mini-collection, in order of release of the original source material, are: *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Based on the fifth installment of the fantasy video game series ''Elder Scrolls, released in 2011, this table follows the journey of a Dragonborn warrior who must embark on perilous quests to vanquish the sinister Alduin, a dragon prophesied to lay waste to the world of Tamriel and beyond. *''Fallout: This table recounts the events of the 2015 post-apocalyptic survival video game ''Fallout 4, in which a sole survivor of Vault 111 journeys across the Commonwealth, raiding vaults for powerful bobbleheads while fending off dangerous enemies. *''DOOM: A table themed off of [[Wikipedia:Doom (2016 video game)|the 2016 reboot of ''DOOM]], while incorporating elements from the last three major titles in this sci-fi horror first-person shooter franchise (Doom, Doom II and Doom 3). Chronicles the exploits of a nameless warrior called the Doom Slayer as he ventures into Hell and back to battle and exterminate demons that threaten his world. Availability All three tables were available simultaneously on December 6, 2016, several months after the release of DOOM and also to commemorate the fifth anniversary of Skyrim. The tables can be purchased separately in the games Zen Pinball 2, Pinball FX 2 and Pinball FX 3, as well as in the Zen Pinball mobile app. The three tables are also free-to-play in the downloadable Bethesda Pinball mobile app. An Internet connection is required to play any of the three tables, and only one table of the player's choosing will be unlocked from the start. To unlock the other tables, the player must defeat a large number of opponents in multiplayer matchups in which the player is challenged to beat a target score within three minutes of play on an available table with an always-on ball saver. This is how the player earns tokens that must be spent to play a single player session on unlocked tables, although each table has an energy pool that allows for three multiplayer matches before it must be replenished over time. As the player gains experience through single player and multiplayer sessions, they can level up and unlock multiplayer perks that can be purchased with tokens. It is possible to gain a temporary boost in earning experience and tokens by watching an advertisement for a 30-minute booster, or by making an in-app purchase for a longer booster. An in-app purchase can be made to remove the need to connect to the Internet and pay tokens to play a particular table (or all three tables). Censorship Since the games represented involve graphic violence that would be deemed inappropriate for children, Zen Studios disallowed the depiction of such content on their pinball adaptations to maintain the overall Everyone 10+ ESRB rating across its Zen Pinball titles. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_k_Cr1_HLo Bethesda Pinball trailer] Category:Bethesda Pinball tables